degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-5261392-20140423131821
(This post isn't aimed at anyone in particular nor is it meant to start a debate or offend anyone. This is just something I've observed that's been bothering me for quite awhile. Again, it's not my intention to start anything or upset anyone) If there is one thing I hate, it's when people tell me "the way you hate that character/couple/show is ridiculous, it's just fiction and has no effect on your life so why waste so much time bashing it" or something along those lines. First of all, I can rant as much as I please without hearing your ass talk about how ridiculous or stupid I am. I don't rant about fictional things to get a rise out of anyone nor do I ever put anything that could hurt a real life person (I never resort to making fun of a character's looks). I will bash a character or couple as much as I want, thank you very much. "But it's just fiction and doesn't effect your life". If you're gonna say that, than at least see it from the other point of view that is "it's fiction so I'm not hurting anyone by saying this". And whenever I rant about something fictional, it's usually because the aspects of whatever it may be reflects my personal views/morals or I find it offensive. "Art imidating life" is a great way to describe it. For example, these are some things that I've ranted about quite a bit (and people have told me my hatred was over the top and I need to cut down on it) and why I do get so personal about these things. *Drew Torres - I see Drew qualities in so many people I know in my own life. That arrogant, narcissistic, lying, cheating, and disgusting behavior is present in many of the guys I know. And similar to Drew, their behavior is excused because they're an attractive white male, but when a female does something that isn't nearly as bad, she gets more hate than you can imagine. So, if I ever seem to hate on Drew so much, it's because I need to vent out my frustrations from the assholes that I see in real life. Not that it matters because I should be able to hate him without people getting on my case on how my hatred of him is too extreme, but whatever. *Zaya - In our society, unhealthy and toxic relationships get glorified and romanticized. Zaya is one of them. I'd rather not get into detail, but so many aspects of Zaya go against my personal beliefs and morals and of course I'm gonna rant about them. And again, why does me hating a fictional couple have such an effect on you? That's what I'm trying to get to here. *Degrassi - I haven't seen the past few episodes of this show and I don't plan on watching any more episodes. No, it's not because Matlingsworth broke up just like people assume. It's because the shit that goes on is straight up offensive. The only time Adam was mentioned since his death was Drew making up excuses for him boning an underage girl and dumping her. If my hatred and utter disgust at your beloved show offends you so much, feel free to ignore it. I could write more but I think you get my point. Again, I don't want to spark a debate or people coming at me sideways, but I just wish I'd be able to express my hate towards something fictional without people getting so stuck up and salty.